rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Italy
Italy (officially the Italian Social Republic during the Second World War) is one of the playable factions in R.U.S.E.. Description Italy has the fastest and cheapest units in the game, but are also the weakest, individually. Italy also makes use of the Dual-Purpose 90mm Cannon in both bunkers and in Prototype units. The 90mm gun acts as both an Anti-Tank gun, and an Anti-Aircraft gun, the Italian 90mm was a fearsome weapon with Recon support. One of Italy's more significant advantages is that almost all of its upgraded units do not actually cost extra, save for the initial research investment. For example, the 'Granatieri' Infantry cost the same amount to manufacture as the 'Bersaglieri Infantry'. Also, Italy can invest in upgrading its Armored Recon, much like the U.K. does. Presenting a few different playstyles in a single build is difficult but Italy can either bring a fleet of light tanks or a focused assault with advanced units to its enemy. Italy might benefit from building a Prototype Base immediately, as the Carro P26 is available without research and the very effective Breda 90mm is only $25. Lastly, Italy is one of the two factions, besides Japan, to incorporate an Infantry Recon unit, and one of only two factions to have access to a unique unit: the brutal but short-ranged Flamethrower Tank. (The other being the U.S.A.) The Italian military is not without its shortcomings, however. As stated above, the offensive and defensive strength of Italy's units are atrocious when used individually. But whereas Germany might send 2 or 3 tanks, Italy already has 30 of these units lined up. These 'tank rushes' are susceptible to being shelled or bombed to bits, as even just one artillery bombardment can shatter Italian units. Thus, a reliance on ruses such as Radio Silence, Camouflage Net and Decoy Rushes becomes imperative. Italy can be a very good faction, if you know how to handle it. Italy can turn the tide, if it produces too much units at the beginning while another faction owns light units, Italy can make into the enemy base and destroy all production units. Units Headquarters *90mm Anti-Tank Postion - Bunker equipped with Dual-Purpose 90mm Anti-Tank/Anti-Aircraft cannon *Zappatori - Italian Engineering truck. *Camion di Rifornimento - Italian resource transport. Barracks *Sahariana (Recon) - Infantry reconnaissance team. Poorly armed but retains important infrantry abilites (capturing buildings, laying ambushes). *Bersaglieri - Basic Infantry. More heavily armed than the Recon team, They can take on most infantry, vehicles and light armor. ** Granatieri - Advanced Infantry. Grenadiers armed with deadly German Panzerfausten (Tank Fists) at no additional cost. * Carro Veloce - Cheap and easily-assembled light Italian 'tankette'. An excellent early-game anti-infantry/anti-vehicle unit. * Carro M11 - Ultralight tank. Though armed with a feeble 37mm gun, M11's excel when deployed in overwhelming numbers, also very strong at raiding supply lines. AA and Artillery Base *Breda 20mm - Lightweight Anti-Aircraft guns. Weak individually, their low price and quick assembly time allow for expansive Air Defense networks. *Cannone 75mm - Basic Artillery cannons. Perfect for saturation bombing when deployed in large numbers. *Obice 210mm - Expensive long-range Artillery gun. Range rivals that of the best artillery in the game. Also the most expensive unit in the game. *M75 - Medium Tank. Moderately-effective 75mm Howitzer. Like all units, effectiveness multiplies with increasing numbers. **M105 - M75 upgraded with a 105mm Howitzer to add further damage at the cost of firing rate. Armor Base *Autoblinda 40 (Recon) - Armored Recon Vehicle. Well-equipped against infantry and vehicles. **Autoblinda 43 (Recon) - Upgraded with an even bigger Anti-Infantry Cannon, the 43 has additional firepower at the same unit price. *Carro M13 - First of Italy's 'proper' tanks, the 13 deals well with vehicles on its own, but truly shines in large-scale squads. ** Carro M15 - Upgraded with a 47mm/40-caliber gun, the 15 ups the stakes the 13 presents with no additional unit cost. Anti-Tank Base *AT 47mm (Italy) - Basic Anti-Armor guns. Moderately effective against light armor. Available in 1939 it is a strong early war ATgun. *AA 90mm - Dual-Purpose 90mm cannon; excellent anti-armor gun, and decent anti-aircraft cannon as well. Cannot hide in woods. *Semovente - 90mm cannon mounted on a Tank chassis, this unit is an excellent tank-hunter. Airfield *Falco - Lightweight surveillance biplane. *CA 314 - Transport plane; deploys Paratroopers. *Folgore - Basic Paratroopers that excel against infantry, vehicles and light armor. *Saetta - Basic fighter-plane. Good for strafing infantry and vehicles. **Veltro - Bigger and faster than its predecessor; much better air-to-air combatant. *Sparviero - Fighter-Bomber. Payload performs best against infantry, vehicles, fortifications, and light armor. *P108 - Bomber. Devastating payload, but relies on allied fighters for air-to-air protection. It's general speed and powerful bombing make a decent plane. Prototypes *M15 Contraereo - M15 Tank chassis outfitted with brutal Anti-Aircraft guns. *Lanciafiamme - One of the only two flamethrower tanks in the game. Vicious against infantry, fortifications, and vehicles, but ineffective against armor. *Breda 90/53 - Dual-Purpose 90mm Anti-Air/Anti-tank cannon mounted on the bed of a Breda transport truck. *Carro P26 - Heavy tank; increased effectiveness against armor. History Historically, Italian units were under-equipped, poorly supplied, and horribly led. This was not due to lack of courage Italian soldiers lost whilst in combat; the combining of little or no motivation and poor equipment proved to be the ultimate demise to the Italians. Although the weapons at their disposal were less powerful than other armies had, the Italians still fought hard and bravely - sometimes even besting their German counterparts in courage. In game, Italy's units are weak, but also very cheap, making them very plentiful. It is possible to use a tank rush using Italian Carro M13s. these can be made quickly, cheaply, and can easily overrun early enemy positions. Some Italian units can multitask. For example, some Italian AA guns can be used for anti-tank duty. The Italian war machine did produce some advanced weapons; the 90mm AT/AA gun was best in its class and the P26 Carro was a very fast heavy tank. In having two tanks at the infantry barracks and a useful prototype base, Italy has some interesting options to consider. Tactics Italians have the poorest tanks, but they are very cheap, and their production can be very easy, as even some Italian tanks can be deployed from their barracks. However, even mechanized artillery can take out their tanks, and most mechanized artillery aren't good against tanks. Their counter-part is France, as Italy attacks, and France waits and defends. *Italian light tanks are built from the barracks as opposed to an armor base. The commander may have a sizable rushing force in a matter of 2 minutes. *The Italians have the largest artillery in the game. They can be built early, but is rivaled by enemy prototype artillery. *Italy is one of two factions that have recon infantry. Recon infantry can hide in spots recon vehicles cannot. *Italy might seem the weakest, but when used right they are a great "spam" army. In other words, Italian units are cheap and quick to produce into great numbers. *Despite Italy's weak units, prototypes are very powerful. A player may have to choose between a rush and building a prototype base immediately. *Quick strikes against supply lines can hinder and harry the enemy. *Italy can be a strong defensive faction when paired with a teammate that you have chemistry with, since sharing units in defense can make you more of a reliable 'cornerstone' kind of army. *Due to Italy's fast tanks, that are also cost effective, using them to harass enemy supply line's, by either sitting a tank on the supply line, or just using it to destroy the supply depot can cost the enemy the price to rebuild the supply depot, or to defend it, which buys you and your team valuable time to build your own supply infrastructure and forces. this tactic is also cost effective, as an Italian light tank cost ten, and a medium tank costs 15, using such low cost units to destroy a structure that cost 40. you can really hurt a faction that has better tanks. *Also, when fighting against the Italians, when you destroy their units, they will give you less points because of the cheap prices. *Preforming a fake rush in one area to draw attention and forces to one area, while you launch a real assault under a radio silence to attack your real now undefended target is an effective tactic that can easily be mastered when playing as Italians. This tactic can be used to destroy your opponent, or to target your opponents supply infrastructure so that when you are sufficiently built up for your main offensive, you have the numbers to overwhelm their defensive positions. false Category:Italy